


[Podfic] Like Sands Through the Hourglass

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Background Violence, Domestic, Drinking, Established Relationship, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexist Language, brief sexual references, civilian deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of Like Sands Through the Hourglass, by BlossomsintheMist.It’s a hard mission for the Ultimates. Luckily, neither Steve nor Tony are as alone as they used to be.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] Like Sands Through the Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Sands Through the Hourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121796) by [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist). 



> For Blossoms -- Merry Christmas! Surprise, it's a present! The present is podfic!!! 
> 
> There's a small number of people for whom I would say "cock" in its sexy context. Consider yourself one of a lucky few <3

This podfic is available for streaming and download in MP3 format at [the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/podficlikesandsthroughthehourglass).


End file.
